Bluebloods punishment
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: Its blue blood's last Straw He has Done Something unforgivable My Original Character and Celestia will Teach him a lesson
1. Chapter 1

Prince Blueblood was a selfish stallion. Princess Celestia, his aunt, grew tired of his belligerent,  
offensive attitude. One day at a family gathering he told the young Prince Mike, his cousin (the  
son of Princess Celestia) a rude, insensitive comment while he was playing. That comment  
brought Celestia to her last straw as she was very protective over her son. He said, "You  
ignorant, ugly peasant boy..you've gotten dirt on me. You must be punished. Guards! Take him to  
the dungeon at once!" The scared young stallion apologized with tears in his eyes. He pleaded,  
"Please forgive me. It was only an accident!" Prince Blueblood was apathetic. He turned his nose  
up and walked away as the guards carried of Prince Mike. Celestia was unable to attend the  
meeting so she caught news of the mistreatment of her son later that day.  
Furiously she pulled out a contract and began scribbling on it, put it in an envelope and sent it my  
flame mail by sneezing on it. Through flame mail she was able to send the contract to the  
delivery dragon named Flair, who burped out the document. The dragon then delivered the letter  
to Dr. Kyle. Kyle began reading the document inside the envelope and began smirking. "A  
document for a gender change operation signed by Prince Blueblood? Interesting," he said to  
himself. Blueblood had a bad reputation from all in Ponyville. Dr. Kyle knew the letter was not  
written by Bluebood. He knew it was the work of Princess Celestia. But he too wanted revenge  
on Blueblood for calling his office "filthy." He intended to continue with the operation anyway.  
Before he did so he paid a visit to Princess Celestia's castle to verify she wanted to see through  
the operation 100%. She nodded her said, saying nothing to protect herself from accusations of  
forgery. He then called Blueblood to the clinic asking him to help "inspect for sanitation of his  
office". It was a trap. Once he arrived guards were waiting at the door. The restrained him,  
covered his mouth and carried him downstairs to a cold operating room. Suddenly a voice came  
over the intercom, "Paging doctor Kyle. Your patient is ready for surgery."  
Once the doctor arrives prince Blueblood furiously speaks, "This is forgery! I will not stand for  
this. Let me out of here at once and I will contact the authories. How dare she do such a thing!"  
The doctor replied chuckling, "The authorities? What are the authorities going to do for you?  
Princess Celestia has already stripped you of your royal title. What are you worth now?  
Certainly not my time hearing you blab. Let's get on with this surgery. I've got a lunch date at two  
o'clock."  
"Wait Dr. Kyle, what was that you were saying? My aunt? How could she do such a thing to  
me?" his voice rang with despair and disappointment at his family's betrayal..  
Blueblood's aunt, Princess Celestia, walked in upon hearing the conversation. "I'll tell you why  
Bluebood. You were stripped of your royal status because you treat the other ponies like  
worthless trash, and quite frankly I am sick of it. Perhaps as a female you will learn to be more  
sensitive," she said. She pulled out a box of tampons and threw them at him. "Here, you made  
need these later," she laughed and left the room.  
The ex-prince Blueblood looked at the box with wide eyes in disbelief. The doctor resumed  
preparing the surgical equipment and Blueblood shouted, "Now hold on there. Wait just a second.  
This is still illegal forgery. I did not sign any papers. Princess or not, you cannot go through with  
this or you too will be accountable for breaking the law."  
"What are you going to do Blueblood? Call the police? Tell them the Princess over the whole land  
of Equestria has signed your name? You actually think they are going to do anything. I mean..look  
at your reputation. No one likes you. Besides, watch this."  
Doctor Kyle transformed into a discord and made a video tape of Blueblood signing the contract.  
He changed back and held the tape in his hand, "What more evidence do I need?" Kyle turned his  
back and began filling a syringe full of medication to inject in veins. The former prince glared at  
him know that he wouldn't be able to do anymore. He rattled the straps holding him down one  
last time and then laid still awaiting his fate. "Okay now Blueblood. I am going somewhere to keep  
this tape protected. Do you plan on cooperation or do I need to tighten the restraints even  
more?"  
Blueblood sadly looked away and didn't acknowledge the doctor. "Very well," said the doctor  
and he walked out of the room. The guard locks the doors and windows. He walked back in with  
another pony, a British unicorn. He said, "I've decided to have a guest .accompany me with the  
procedure. The Unicorn was white with a purple mane.  
"Well hello, darling. I'm going to be Dr. Kyle's assistant. After all, I'm very good at sewing things  
back together. And of course with your new gender you are going to need a fabulous dress  
when we're done."  
The doctor said, "Rarity, you realize who we are going to operate on, correct?"  
"Of course, I'm familiar with Prince Blueblood. Or should I say, ex-prince. After the way he treated  
me at the Grand gallaping Gala..This is my pleasure."  
Kyle replied, "Very well. I may need secondary nurse. Do you think Twilight could help?"  
"It wouldn't hurt to ask," said the Rarity, "I will go look for her. It shouldn't be long."  
So the rarity made her war across town and found Twilight. She went up to her. "Oh hi Rarity. I  
thought I saw Princess Celestia entering Pony ville. What is going on?" said Twilight. The rarity  
replied, "Maybe we'll find out. Right now Dr. Kyle and I need your assistance. Follow me to the  
lab."  
On the way Celestia spotted Twilight and gave a gentle smile. She asked Twilight, "How is my  
most faithful student?" Twilight replied, "Well hello Celestia. What is going on? Why are you  
here?"  
"I'm here to take part in watching an advance in medical science. My dear 'rear end' of a nephew  
is going to become a woman today," she smiled.  
Twilight answered with confusion, "Why is he going to be a woman? I just can't see Blueblood  
wanting that."  
"Well Twilight, it's because he treats everyone like they are worthless and I believe it is time he  
learned some humility of his own. Perhaps as a woman he will have a little more kindness to  
show."  
"Oh okay," said Twilight, "Maybe I can help. I have read some medical books."  
"If Dr. Kyle wants you to help. I don't see why not."  
Coincidentally Rarity brought Dr. Kyle back to talk to Twilight. He said, "Ah, just the unicorn I was  
looking for." He smiled and he looked at Twilight. "Celestia may I ask you take part in post  
recovery? I would like you to teach 'Princess Blueblood' how to become more lady like. And  
Twilight, I would like you to be my secondary nurse for the procedure. Come girls. Follow me."  
And they did.  
They arrived at the lab to find Blueblood restrained to a table. Twilight asked, "Guards, I know he  
can be a pain in the rear but I need to know why he is restrained like this." One of the guards  
replied, "He has been very combative. He kicked me in the face."  
"Okay, I guess. I'm ready if the rest of you are." Dr. Kyle nodded, "Well then, Rarity please get me  
the oxygen mask and place it over Blue Blood's mouth and nose, 10 liters of oxygen please. I'm  
going to prepare his IV for the anesthesia."  
The unicorns quickly followed the orders. Rarity lifted a measuring cup filled with a dusty  
substance and purposely poured it on Blue blood's chest. "Oh dear Prince, you seemed to have  
gotten a little dirty," said with a smirk knowing the Prince had a phobia of being dirty. He panicked  
breathing in and out rapidly, "Dirt, dirt, dirt..Ahhh!"  
Twilight said, "Alright Boss, the tubing is hooked to the oxygen, but how do I turn it on? The valve  
will not budge." He replied, "Just turn the knob to release the oxygen. Remember 'right tighty  
lefty loosey'." Then Dr. Kyle injected the anesthesia into his IV and Blueblood fell quickly to  
hours later  
He uses his Discord mode To generate the proper Organs needed For The Surgery, When The Operation was Done, Kyle Left the Room to Inform the Princess's and Shining armor and Her Son Prince Mike Celestia "The Operation was A success, Princess Celestia. " Say hello to princess bluebell." A white mare with blonde main and tell walked in the room as he introduced her.  
**Chapter end **  
**I hope you like this chapter all who read this ^^**


	2. What i got so far

Meanwhile with blue blood aka bluebell.

He was pretty shy and tormented by The towns pony's of canter lot. some thew moon at his face, some Gave him a Hoof kick to the face, and some even tried to rape him. some even teased him about being on his time of the month. Blue blood cried as prince mike grinned "Hows it feel being tormented?... I know it dosnt Feel good This is how i feel every time i do a accident at you you torment me thinking i am a lowly pesent." Blue blood started Crying as mike galloped away."Heh it served him right." He said as he fell asleep having a Dream Of ideas to Tormented blue blood. and Blue blood could not leave thanks to the barior surrounding canter lot, Thanks to shining armor. Twilight's brother.

He gets The next day he gets a Reminder that Hes a Mare now by Celestia Helping her new nease With her make up. rarity came in and helped her get dressed. "WHY!? Blue blood cried

"Its because, we love you," Rarity and Celestia and mike said with a Hint of sarcasm,"

**Okay everyone this is all i got so far on this however i may need some help on the ideas Review up and tell me What i should add to this Chapter i will put in the authors idea Of Torment blue blood no limit's accept death**


End file.
